


add it all up

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night, this tags make me so uncomfortable but it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: Amy and Laurie's wedding night~I seriously don't know how else to describe it
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	add it all up

Laurie could barely remember the last time he had been so nervous yet excited at the same time. He discarded his shoes and was still wearing his suit as he sat against his pillows and hugged his knees thinking about what consequences he was going to face for their actions when they arrive on American land, a scold maybe, from both her father and Jo

Though he couldn't find in himself regret for their actions, he never, ever in his life imagined that he would wish for Amy March to be his wife so ardently that they threw away their plans of waiting until they were home, Amy, now Laurence that was in his washroom probably undoing her perfectly coiffed hair

He smiled when she returned from his washroom still wearing the peach colored gown she used for their impromptu wedding in the boat with strangers and her aunt, though her hair was cascading down her back, he crossed his legs like a child and reached out and took her hand making her sit down in front of him and then left her hand to touch her hair, she was so beautiful, his wife, his, he thought he would never get tired of calling her that 

He wanted to share his deepest secrets with her deep in the night, spill his thought and guts in front of her but for now he leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek still stroking her hair, she closed her eyes and took his free hand as he pressed kisses to her perfect face. Everything about Amy was perfect to him even though he hadn't seen her naked body yet, he knew he would find it beautiful no matter what

He suddenly remembered Amy at the age of twelve crying at his window because of her wicked teacher, then Amy in his huge library play-pretending to be a rich lady ordering a fake servant to order a painting for her, he would do that, he thought as he moved his lips to her long neck, he would be her eternal servant if that's what she wanted

He realized now that Amy would rule all of his days, she could blindfold him, take his hand and he would follow her with no doubts or fears and smiled at the thought pulling back from her “What?” She murmured noticing his foolish smile

“I'm just happy my lady, aren't you?” Foolish question, he guessed, for her sister just passed away but he was so happy to finally have her, she smiled

“I always am with you, my lord,” Amy said making him blush, he raised the hand that was holding his and pressed his lips to her knuckles

“I love you, you know that right?” She tilted her head to a side “Not-not,” He trailed off and looked down, it was almost ridiculous how Amy could make him so nervous, Amy who always acted her wildest self not caring if he was around to see it or not. She tilted his face up by his chin with her finger and frowned at him “It's not like I'm going to change my mind in Concord, I love you no matter where we are, I love you and will always,” She blushed and smiled like that time he called her beautiful in her studio and took his hand, kissing his knuckles and fingertips sending shivers down his spine 

“I love you too, no matter where we are,” She murmured back dropping his hand

“I would love you even if we were laying naked inside a bears' stomach,” Laurie said stroking her cheek with his hand, he laughed when her face scrunched up in disgust 

“Gross, must you always?”

“I must,” Laurie agreed and finally brought her face close to his to press their lips together, he dreamt about this day when he was in London so many times. He felt almost embarrassed of the way she had made him pine over her, embarrassed of the way he feared waking up to receive news of her engagement, luckily those never arrived, instead his grandfather had said ‘Amy March refused the Vaughn boy,’ He had said and had stared at his face intently as if to gauge his reaction which Laurie never gave him, embarrassed of the way he had dropped everything to come to her aid when he heard of the dreadful news even though he knew she despised him for being lazy and miserable when he had all she ever wished for, for hurting her for so long without even knowing 

Oh, how his heart had leaped when she murmured in his shoulder that small but significant ‘I don't despise you, Laurie.’

He prodded her lips open with his tongue and moved his hand from her cheek to her scalp, holding her close as his tongue explored her mouth, she tasted of cake and peppermint ice cream

“You've done this before, haven't you?” She asked shyly looking at him through her lashes and he felt his cheeks burning up, her face was so close to his he could see the hidden gold in her eyes, their eyelashes sharing the faintest of kisses 

“Yes, does that bother you?” He asked back in a whisper and watched as she pondered the question in her brain, he let out a breath when she shook her head

“No, I can't say it does,” Though there was a little doubt in her voice he didn't pressed her on it “As long as I'm the last,” He huffed a smile and nodded

“Of course my lady, I do so intent,” He stood up and held his hand out to her “May I undress you now?” She didn't answer instead she stood up and offered him her back moving her hair to a side 

He undid the buttons of her dress as quick as he could, counting every single one, committing them to his memory, they were 23 in total, and then her petticoat and then the laces of her corset, he never felt time passing so slowly as he did as he worked his hands on her clothing

When she was down to her chemise he turned her around to kiss her deeply, moaning when her fingers tightened in his hair. She was still so shy and he was still nervous though his nervousness was mostly subdued because he knew that no matter what happened they will continue together, not for obligation but because they wanted to. After all he always knew he would marry for love 

He ever doubted he would ever find someone that understood him so completely and with no effort, one look in her eyes and she already knew what he wanted her to say or do

But for now she was throwing his blazer away and he smiled when it landed on top of the fabric of her dress, her fingers worked on his bowtie and waistcoat and the buttons of his white shirt, he wondered if she was counting them as well, he wished she was. He made her sit down on the bed again when he was in his drawers and kneeled in front of her to undo her stockings, he wanted to kiss her perfect feet but not now he mused, he didn't wanted her to be too overwhelmed her first night 

She smiled shyly when he mentioned how beautiful he thought she was and moved to kiss him again, she seemed to enjoy doing that so he obliged for a few more moments. Enjoying the feel of her lips against his, the feel of her petite waist against his fingers, the feel of her fingers in his hair, he pulled back panting, her pupils were dilated and she was breathing hard and she tightened her hand in his hair when she pulled him in for another kiss, a needy, greedy, filthy kiss he never thought her capable of

He wanted her so much but he kept kissing her for the sake of her being comfortable, he never wanted to pressure her in any way. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside again, she stood up and he groaned when she pressed herself against him, ah, there she was, the confident Amy Laurence he fell in love with. He gathered her to him as if he was handling a handful of flowers, their kisses grew frantic and more desperate with every meet of lips

She pulled back with her cheeks flushed and her hand still tangled in his hair for a moment before she pulled it back, he made a wounded noise when she reached for the hem of her own chemise and tore it away from her body

He swallowed as he drank in the view of her, to the small peaks of her perky breasts, pink, hard nipples standing proudly as if they had the right to be seen everytime, everyday, to the sharp cliff of her ribs, to her small waist and full hips, long legs, the apex of her thighs, he licked his lips 

“You're so beautiful, beautiful without measure,” A blush spread through her cheeks to her chest as he crushed her to him again, enjoying the feeling of her breasts against the planes of his chest

He felt the same excitement he felt those times he devoted himself to her in the countless balls they attented together in Europe, her cheeks had been flushed back then too and her hands had felt heavy on his body as they did now 

He slid his hand down her body appreciatively earning a small whine from the back of her throat when he squeezed her backside and nibbled her earlobe, he made her lay down in the middle of the bed and against the plush pillows and licked his lips again as he admired her body with naked adoration

He felt like she was breathing inside him as he parted her legs and settled between them, he moved to kiss her chest and breasts, taking her nipple, rolling it around with his tongue, moaning around it when her fingers tightened in his hair and her pelvis pushed against his against her will, when he felt her shivering he moved to the other doing the same 

He kept moving downwards, pressing kisses all along her stomach, licking flat stripes across her abdomen, feeling himself straining against his drawers when she let out a breathy “My lord,” He panted against her, closing his eyes for a moment to gain control “Laurie?” She asked when he placed his face between her legs and peppered her thighs with kisses, he looked up to see her heaving chest and her face looking up at the ceiling

“Yes?” Her hands were on the sides of her face as if she was laying in a hammock enjoying herself, he smirked and continued stroking the sides of her thighs and gave her time to gather her thoughts, leaning his cheek on the inside of her thigh feeling like he was in paradise 

“What are you doing?” She asked breathily looking down at him, her cheeks and ears bright red, he smiled at her 

“I want to kiss you here,” He passed a finger through her split wetness between her legs hearing her gasp “It's called cunnilingus,” She snorted and then covered her mouth, he grinned and felt amazed at how laughter was so natural for them even at this “Can I?” He asked when she dropped her hand to her side, she nodded and he dipped his head 

He hummed at the taste of her and almost smiled when her legs clamped in his shoulders, he devoted himself to her as it was his common routine, his neck was cramping but he wanted to see her reaction, she arched her back and he wondered if she did that against her own will. Her moans were so sweet to his ears, like the most sweet and perfect tune he had ever come up with, he almost released there and then when she made that sweet sound that teared out of her body, it was a mix of moans, gasps and his name 

When he came back up he discarded his drawers aside to see her hands clinging to the sheets beside her and her eyes closed, still getting used to what he just made her feel, he laid beside her, stroking her hip bones, her stomach and ribs, he didn't had to ask if it felt good, he saw it in the way her body was relaxed, how her face was peaceful. She finally opened her eyes, her blonde hair was charmingly disheveled and he smiled softly at her to soothe her, she didn't return the smile, there was something untamed in her eyes now as she kissed him hungrily 

He pulled back from her lips, panting against her shoulder when she grasped him in her hand, her chin was wet with herself too now “Teach me how to do it, so it feels good for you,” He nodded and wrapped his hand around hers, teaching her, keeping his hips politely, painfully still and after a while she grew confident pressing kisses to his cheeks and neck and jaw as her hand moved up and down 

“Stop, stop,” He panted and she pulled her hand back scared, wide eyed and panting as well 

“Did I do something wrong?” He shook his head and took deep breaths 

“No, it was very good, so very good but we're not going for that today,” Laurie said and she nodded catching his meaning, he wondered how she knew of the male body but didn't pressed it “Sit on top of me, my lady,” Laurie said and she blushed some more as he moved his hands to her hips and made her sit on top of him, her thighs flushed against his hips “Are you ready?” She nodded, she looked so beautiful, looming over him, her hands pressed against his chest as she hovered above him “Sink down, at the pace you want to,” Laurie said and she nodded, he helped her by positioning himself at her entrance and after a few moments she lowered herself on him, slowly so 

He tightened his jaw to keep the clamoring of his own body to push up and hard against her reminding himself that it was her first time, that her face was scrunched up probably by pain and not pleasure, she was so tight and wet and warm he had to take deep, slow breaths to keep it in 

She gasped loudly when her hips met his, his fingers digging in her thighs and hips “Is it hurting you?” She shook her head though her eyes were closed and her head thrown back 

“No, it feels queer, but not bad,” She said breathily, every word seemed to puff out of her, he hummed and kept his eyes on her face, after a few moments he guided her on how to rock back and forth, back and forth, how to roll her hips around so it felt good for her, her fingers were digging in his chest almost painfully but he didn't mind, after a while she opened her eyes and locked them on his, he'd never felt more seen than at that moment 

The room was filled with the slapping sounds of their hips, her moans and his grunts and felt proud of himself for learning self control, Amy was clearly rubbing off on him, when he felt that rope tightening in his belly he pressed his fingers to the small nub again, she closed her eyes and her cheeks were flushed, her pink lips open as she cried out a mix of his name and his pet name as his nimble fingers did small, fast circles against her and his hips snapped up in time with hers 

He threw his head back when she tightened around him, dragging him in pleasure with her, he was quieter than her in his moans. She collapsed against him panting in the crook of his shoulder and neck, her breasts pressing against his chest, his softening member still inside her, she shivered when she moved to let him slip out 

“Oh Laurie,” She murmured and he stroked her back and hips now that she was still on top of him, after a while she moved and rested beside him, he felt contented he moved his arm so she was snuggled against him 

“Did you liked it?” He asked shyly and smiled at the way her hair was a mess even though his hair must be the same, she nodded resting her cheek against his shoulder and then her scalp against looking at the ceiling 

He felt at so much peace, they've done it, and she'd liked it, it hadn't been awkward. He felt sleep pulling him in swiftly and easily but her small voice pulled him up to the surface again 

“I always wanted this,” She whispered making him grin, he continued stroking her hair feeling rather sleepy and tired though he kept pushing himself awake, he wanted to hear this, to always hear her voice 

“Sleep with me?” He asked teasingly, his hand alternating between her hair and cheeks and neck 

“No, I mean yes, I am not going to lie to you,” He smirked feeling flattered, a blush spreading through his cheeks and shoulders and chest, she moved to see his face, propping her weight in her elbow as she stroked his chest with her fingers, her touch so delicate, like a feather “I always wanted to feel loved like I did tonight,” Amy admitted and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, he couldn't explain the wave of sadness that overcame him in that moment and thought of Amy at thirteen whining and protesting to tag along and finally understood, after eight years he finally understood 

Amy was never really cruel or mean, she only wanted to feel loved and have attention, if she acted cruel it was because if she didn't she was never taken seriously, never looked at, he swallowed the weight of the new discovery and pressed his lips to her forehead, he was amazed at how similar their thoughts were 

“I intent to make you feel loved every single day, every hour Amy Laurence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never mind me, I'm just entertaining people while Just_a_fan37 updates 
> 
> Just a small shot because I read a comment saying that Amy needed Laurie because he tended to adore and cherish the people he was in love with, just like she had wanted and needed her whole life, to be seen after being in her sister's shadow for so long, it made me so soft. Aaand because there had to be a reason Amy was so confident in their relationship and Laurie's smitterness when he says that Amy calls him my lord wasn't for nothing, they are fuck bunnies and it is cannon because I say so 
> 
> Also because I think there's so much understanding between Amy and Laurie than the book and more the adaptations let on. They both had to give up their passions, I think that is something that brings them together no matter what universe they are in 
> 
> Also yes, the bear thingy is a reference to midsommar, that movie traumatized me. The title is a the neighbourhood song because I saw an edit of those two with that song, it's called flawless
> 
> I had the hardest time looking for the word for oral sex, I had to look through ancient egypt people doing 'fellatio' until I found the word cunnilingus and yes, it was used in the late 19th century so I'd like to think Laurie was familiar with the term
> 
> Laurie's thoughts about Amy at the end are actually mine so... I just hate how misunderstood she is, my baby deserves so much better than those ugly directors and mysoginistic people because yes I do think that people that hate Amy are mysoginists, not all of them but most people that hate her their only arguments are 'she stole laurie' 'she stole the trip to europe' 'she's annoying' 'she burnt Jo's novel' why not hold Jo accountable for being cruel to her little sister and being mean to aunt carrol? Besides she never romantically loved Laurie! LOL! Because she always had this internalized mysoginistic 'I'm not like other girls' vibe, why else hate an ambitious and down to earth girl that wanted to marry rich so she could secure her future and her family? Because she was traditionally feminine? I just hate people in general that have this set of mind, if you hate Amy March then I can't trust you because I resemble her in so many ways, I do have an older sister that makes me feel second place most of the time and I love Just_a_fan37 argument about Malcolm In The Middle because my mom always... always uses that argument with me 'You're too smart for me to worry' it's too annoying when she uses it I do need help too, thanks a lot mom 
> 
> Anyways sorry for ranting, never intended to show off my mommy issues lol! I'd like to see you guys take on this topic, tell me what you think
> 
> ps. take care of yourself and take a bubble relaxing bath, this last days have been so emotionally draining, and even if you're not american, hell I'm not even american and I've been biting my nails all days in waiting to find who's going to win the presidential election, is so stressing. if you don't find this topic stressing or overwhelming like I do you should go fuck yourself, people's lives are on the line, poc and lgbtq community lives are on the line and if you're not worried about it then you're inhuman, we can disagree on pizza toppings not racism and homophobia


End file.
